This invention relates to a pickup for guitars, more particularly to a power-adjustable pickup embedded within a main body of an electric guitar.
In conventional electric guitars, pickups for picking up sounds or vibrations of the metal strings to be amplified by an amplifier are embedded below the strings within the main body of the electric guitar and are adapted to have their gaps from the strings adjusted to effect a power adjustment of the pickup in order to generate the sounds most desired by the player.
However, in such prior pickups for electric guitars, since the pickup consists of a plurality of magnet bobbins embedded within an elongate mounting member on the guitar at spaces related to the spaces between the strings, the whole pickup being moved up-and-downward to adjust the power relative to all of the strings by the change in the space between the strings and the pickup, separate adjustment of the tone for each string has been impossible.
Therefor, the .object of the invention is to provide a pickup for a guitar that is capable of adjusting the tone for each of the strings by embodding pick-ups capable of up-and-downward movement and of required rotation having magnet bobbins respectively within a main body of the guitar for each of the strings in order to solve the above-mentioned problems for the prior art.